Imprint on the possible enemy
by Kailah Winchester
Summary: Vicki and Mikes daughter that they had on a one night stand when she firsts the force turned in to a vampire at 16 and Vick and Mike don't know. when vicki is on her first supernatural case her daughter meets and falls for Henrey!
1. Chapter 1 Ian

I do not own blood ties or most of the ideas! I do own Kailah and Sarah!

I was jogging threw cops making my way towards mom. There were paramedics taking a stretcher with a body bag into the ambulance; that was what got me worried. I walked up to a cop in the front and made sure no one was looking. I looked him in the eyes and felt my mind link with his. I looked slightly dazed as I spoke to him.

"You will tell me every thing that you know of what happened here." I said in a soft but commanding voice. He blinked a few times before telling me.

"A woman called in that she saw a man being attacked. We asked her some questions and found out that that she had been walking home and saw him throw the guy around like a rag doll. Said he was doing something to him before she ran over to help chased him down a bit and the guy just disappeared." He said in a heavy Italian accent. Mom. Ugh!

"You will go and talk to another cop and will forget about this." I said before turning away sharply and heading towards mom who was now talking to a cop.

"Mom," I greeted hugging her before stepping back and wrapping my arm around her waist. The officer eyed me but quickly stopped when he caught my glare.

"Just give it a minute ma'am the detectives are on there way and want to ask you a few more questions," he said glancing side ways at me.

"All right who's catching tonight?" mom said oblivious to the perves wondering eyes.

"Detective Celluci and Gram he said. I groaned quietly. She nodded and pursed her lips.

"Had to be Celluci, huh," she said stepping away from me to get in her stressed stance; run on of her hands through her hair while the other was on her hip. I could see Dad coming up behind her and snorted at his outfit as did mom, we shared a look trying not to laugh.

"Vicki, Kailah," he said throwing his hands in the air. I waved a little.

"Hi," mom said shortly

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked, looking at me and my outfit.

Black tank top, black fit jacket, black small shorts, black ballet flats, my dark brown curls pulled back a little hair hanging on the side of my face, and light make up with dark eye liner and mascara. He glared. I looked like a vampire to myself, but to him I looked like an eighteen year old slut. If he wasn't my father I would flick him off.

"Uh almost getting my self killed trying to stop a homicide, hi to you to!" mom bit back in an irritated voice. Dad sighed.

"David Gram, Vicki Nelson and our daughter Kailah Deane Celluci," he said gesturing between the three of us as he said are names. I glared at my father he knew I hated it when people called me that.

"Hi. You're a legend. I mean, he's burned through a lot of partners." Dave said offering mom a hand which she shook quickly.

"Yeah, how much longer are you going to last?" mom said, I chocked back a laugh as dad glared at mom. He then turned his glare to me before looking at the ground.

"Listen, Dave, why don't you see if they've been able to lift any prints, will you?" Dad suggested. Davie boy nodded before walking off. Mom looked Dad over as I turn my face up to look at the moon.

It was magnificent to see the moon. It was framed in a beautiful Florissant coloring. It was pale green, dark red, and purple. Dad's voice pulled me out of my Tran fixation.

"Where have you been tonight?" he asked eyeing me like he wanted to put his coat around me and go all protective Dad on my ass. So I lied.

"I've been studying all day and decided to go grab a bite to eat before mom called." I said slightly honestly, I was going for a bite to eat just nothing he would expect.

"Huh, well," he said crossing his arms and blocking the view of my ass the cops had there eyes glued to. I snorted and flicked them off behind dads back mom saw this and chuckled. I shrugged looking at Dad who wore a confused expression. His eyes moving from me to mom before shaking his head. I eyed his outfit finally giving up and commenting.

"You look nice. You dress for work these days?" I asked holding back laughter while dad threw his arms in the air.

"I just came from a wedding don't start with me okay?" he said bobbing his head slightly pursing his lips.

**"**Well if you can't close cases you might as well look good." Mom said smiling brightly.

**"**Well, thank you. You look good too. So, what did you see?" he said going into detective mood.

"Ugh! Get a room! I'm going to pick up my food and then I'm going o bed." I said pecking both of them on the cheek, while they said there smushy I love you's.

After I had my two passionate sections with my food I went home and worked on my paintings until dawn. From then I fell in to my vampy slumber.

**(The Next Night)**

I was lying on mom's coach in her office while she made an important call to her client Mr. Chan. The sun had just set and it cast a magnificent glow.

**"**Hi, Mr. Chan? Hi. My name is Vicki Nelson. I'm an investigator working for a lawyer in Hong Kong. Yes, I – I was wondering if you remember an uncle named Chi Fung Chan. No? Okay, sorry to bother you." Vicki hangs up as a girl in all black came in and slapped the paper down on mom's desk.

**"**Can I help you?" Mom asked Startled she looked at me then the girl as I stood up to listen.

**"**The papers say you were there last night. You saw Ian's murder." She said in one breath.

**"**You know what? If you're some kind of graveyard groupie…" Mom said gesturing with her hands no.

**"**My name is Coreen Fennel. Ian was my boyfriend. I was on the phone with him when it happened." She said tears coming down her pale white face.

**"**I – I'm sorry. What can I do for you?" she asked looking a little sorry she was so snappy. Hmm.

**"**He saw something." She whispered. Then why isn't she telling the police.

**"**He saw who killed him? You should be telling this to the police." I said making my presence known; she looked at me and went a little wide eyed.

**"**I did. They won't believe me. I need somebody who will." She said looking me in the eye. I pushed my head a little higher looking slightly confused.

**"**What exactly do you need people to believe?" Mom asked startling us as she folded her hands on the dead.

**"**Ian was killed by a walker of the night. A vampire." She said casting me a glance; I tried to keep my face impassive as she did.

**"**Coreen, I understand…" Mom said bouncing her finger's on her hand. Also casting me a glance in confusion as I went a little paler than usual.

**"**Don't patronize me! They're real. Out there. Walking the night. Looking to slake their unquenchable thirst. Feeding on us the way we feed on cows or chickens." She said nodding and gasping an intake of breath before each sentence.

**"**Chickens?" Mom said pursing her lips

**"**Ian told me what he saw. He said it was a guy wearing a black cape." She said looking mom in the eye. As Coreen talks I remembered the man in the alley while I went to get something to eat and saw mom.

**"**The police tried to hide it from me but it was in the paper this morning." She said pointing at the paper.

**"**Well…." Mom said flexing her fingers around her fist, looking down.

**"**Whatever killed him, took all of his blood." Coreen said leaning forward over the desk.

**"**You know what? I'm sure when they find who did this there will be a reasonable explanation."

**"**They won't find him because they're not looking for what really killed him. It was a vampire. I know it." She whispered sitting down in the chair in front of me. "I can pay you. I've got a job at the university pub. It wasn't a human that killed Ian Miss Nelson. You were there. You must know that." She said happily. I raised an eyebrow. I'll get information out of dad later. Mom sighed and took off her glasses rubbing her forehead.

"You know what? All I know is that whoever did it was big and they wore black." Vicki said waving her glasses in front of her.

**"**If it's not a vampire, fine. I just need somebody to investigate it. Please." Coreen said starting to sound a little agitated.

**"**I don't want to waste your time or your money so I'll put a few days into it. That's it. Okay, it's um… 500 per day plus expenses. Just don't put too much hope into this okay? It may not turn out to be what you think." Vicki said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you here's my number if you need anything, and here's your money." She said handing a wad of cash to mom and a piece of paper with a number.

"Thank you. Get some sleep and I'll call you if needed," Mom said putting the money in one of her drawers.

"Thank you I will. Have a nice night. Bye." She said hugging mom and then coming towards me with her arms raised. I put out my hand to shake.

"Have a nice night," I said smiling making sure to flash my teeth. She gasped and quickly left.

"What was that about?" Moms asked looking were Coreen just made her escape. I shrugged.

"Must be distraught. I'm going home I have some studying to do and you have a vampire to catch." I teased. She laughed and threw her pen at me.

"Okay make sure you pick up something to eat," she called as I walked out of the office.

"Oh I will, after I find the vampire who's killing on my territory." I said to myself.

**(narrative pov Henry's)**

Nighttime has come again to Toronto and in a penthouse a man and woman are in bed. Henry wipes blood from his mouth as Sandra recovers.

"That... was… delicious." Sandra said catching her breath. She looked at Henry who was smiling.

**"****yo**u have no idea." Henry smiles at her while watching her chest rise and fall.

"From your graphic novels I thought you'd be dark and angry. I never figured you for a lover." She said laughing slightly.

**"**Passion is at the center of my work. There's nothing else worth living for." He said running his finger over her chin. She laughed.

"Oh you're smooth. I bet you'll even say you'll call me." She said teasingly.

**"**Oh. You know it's sad to see someone so young be so cynical." He said hovering over her, running his nose over hers.

**"**Yeah. Like you're all of 23." She laughs, running her hand up his arm. Henry chuckled.

"Huh. Looks can be deceiving." He said frowning as he got up from the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing? I thought we could play some more." She said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulder and chest.

"It's late. You should go home." He said patting her hands.

**"**Well I could… just sleep here." She said suggestively smiling and running her lips over his neck.

Henry turns to face her, his eyes going black and his voice diminishing to strange whisper.

"You have a very busy day tomorrow. You should go." He whispered and then went back to normal.

**"**Man, what was I thinking? Tomorrow's crazy. I should, I should go home." She said nodding.

**"**Good night Sandra." Henry said smiling at her before going and sitting on the velvet coach.


	2. Chapter 2 First meet

I do not own blood ties or most of the ideas! I do own Kailah and Sarah! I do not own the imprinting Stephenie Myer does! Though I wish I did!

Later that night, Henry exits his building, passing the doorman Greg on the way.

**"**Good evening Mr. Fitzroy. You been following the excitement in the news?" he called as Henry reached the door smiling brightly.

**"**I avoid it whenever possible." Henry said uncaringly while putting on his gloves.

"It's all about the vampire. Two killings already. Not a drop of blood left in either of them. Just like in the movies huh?" Greg said laughing holding out the paper.

"Just like in the movies. Vampires are a myth. The people who write this and the people that who read this are idiots." Henry walks over and snatches the paper looking it over.

**"**Yeah, I guess." Greg agrees not wanting to upset Henry.

**"**They play on people's fears. You'd think reporters would stick to the facts." Henry asked handing the paper back smiling.

**"**Uh, you can keep that." He said he said Henry smiles and turns away slightly before turning back to look at Greg.

"Do you believe this?" Henry asked holding up the paper.

**"**No." he said pursing his lips looking a little scared.

**"**Good." Henry said walking away looking over the paper.

(Kailah's pov)

If some one is in my territory I'm going to have to watch mom and dad like a hulk. So that's why I'm wasting my time watching my mother's investigation.

"What is she doing?" I asked myself as mom took a picture of the wall. What was so important?

Once she was in the anclove I walked over to the place where she took the picture. A pentagram. Yay! Just what I need. Not only another Vampire in my territory but possible demons. I reached out to touch it. When my hand was almost on it I heard foot steps coming from the beginning of the alley. I lifted my nose in the air and took a whiff.

Vampire.

I quickly turned to face him my eyes going black and my fangs coming out. He raised an eyebrow before pushing me against the wall, letting his fangs come out to.

When I looked at him a tiny heat flooded through me. He was so close I could feel his breath caress my face. I started to struggle not liking being the one trapped.

He pressed me tighter against the wall and looked me dead in the eye and we both stopped breathing.

My struggling stopped; heat flooded through me, stronger than before, but it was a new kind of heat- not a burning.

It was glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared into those deep black eyes that held passion, sadness, and….love? All the lines the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was- my love for my mother, my love for my father, my claim to this city, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name , my self, my secret, my very being- disconnected from me in that second- _Snip, Snip, Snip_-and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new sting held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing-to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now-how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the man in front of me, holding me to the wall looking at me with his head cocked to the side like an animal, and staring at me like a man looking at the light for the first time that held me here now.

"Who are you?" he whispered. He leaned forward slightly so are faces were an inch apart.

"You know I should be the one asking you that question I mean you are on my territory." I smirked, he smiled and chuckled.

He stepped back and held out his hand I took it and once are hands connected I could feel heat and electricity running through are hands. He stared in to my eyes. I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"Wait so you're saying you're the former Duke of Richmond. That would make you 470." I asked incredulously. He smiled and nodded.

"That's right, and you are?" he asked. I smiled.

"Kailah Celluci and I have only been a vampire for three years. So can I ask why you're killing in my territory and leaving the bodies in public's eye, because I know for a fact I have never killed my dinner." I asked leaning against the wall, looking by the anclove to see mom scraping blood from a crack in the wall.

"Neither have I. There must be another vampire in **our** territory," he said emphasizing our, he smirked as I glared.

"What makes you think I won't kill you first," I asked smoothly. He smiled and put his arms on either side of me and leaned in so his mouth was by my ear. He laughed quietly, airy, when I shivered.

"I know because you felt it to, the imprint, our souls mingling and coming together, the ties coming together and cutting off everyone else only to be centered on each other. The need to claim me the possessive need. You can feel it." He whispered running his nose over my ear. All I could do is nod.

"Come to my apartment tomorrow and we'll talk," he offered leaning back and looking me in the eye. I heard foot steps and saw my mother turning the corner.

"Go. I'll be there," I whispered. He nodded and started to walk down the alley.

As Vicki leaves the alcove she catches sight of Henry

**"**Hey! Hey, excuse me! Can I ask you a couple of questions?" she yells but a van drives by and he disappeared. I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around.

"Hello to you to, mum," I teased, she looked confused. I sighed. "I came looking for you and thought you might be here so I when I got here I saw him turn the corner I asked him if he knew what happened or saw anything he said no." I lied. Oh god. I've never lied to my mom always stretched the truth. She believed me of course.

"Okay. Do you want to come to the morgue with me to talk to Mohadevan?" she asked. That actually be a good idea, I can see what kind of vampire I'm dealing with. New or old.

"Sure I haven't seen her in a while." I agreed nodding. She smiled and put an arm around me.

"You know you really kill your dad with those outfits." She laughed I smiled. I was wearing almost the same thing as yesterday be with a red lacy tank top.

"I do my best." I said proudly. She smiled.

"You are definitely exactly like me." She said. I laughed and put my head on her shoulder.

**(Morgue- 10:03)**

**"**You understand I wouldn't normally share this kind of information outside the police force. But there are times when we must rise above the rigidities of conventional ethics. Solving this young fellow's murder is all that's important now." Mohadevan said putting on her gloves.

**"**Amen to that. Whoever did this did not care about the extra marks for neatness." I said looking the mark with mom.

**"**Please, not in front of the client." Mohadevan said, said gesturing to the body. I laughed.

**"**I don't think he'll mind." Mom said.

**"**Oh! Just because he's dead doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. Most are more sensitive than the living." Mohadevan said using a scalpel to examine the wound.

**"**What do you think caused these marks on his neck?" Mom asked as I looked at the mark.

It could be an old vampire who had to move quickly or just had to cover it up. It could have been a young one that had no clue what he was doing. huh. What to do, what to do.

God what am I going to do. If he knows I'm here he'll come after me or mom and dad. If he knows Henry's here he'll go after him. I can't let that happen. I have to find him.

And what was that, that happened in the alley? Why do I feel so connected to him? Why is he so stuck in my head? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

**"**Frankly, I haven't a clue." Mohadeven's voice pulled me out of my thinking.

**"**Celluci said there was another victim killed the same way." Mom said. Watching Mohadevan's examination.

**"**Yes. With both, the wounds are jagged and uneven." She said

**"**Like from teeth?" Mom asked. Oh great.

**"**Like from teeth. But whatever did the cutting was razor sharp. It cut right through skin, muscle and cartilage in one fell swoop. No animal can do that." Mohadevan explained. Yes huh. A vampire is part animal. We can do it.

**"**What about the blood?" I asked.

**"**Exactly. What about the blood? Both victims were drained nearly dry. That's unnatural." Mohadevan told me, straightening up.

**"**And what do you think this is? I - I found it in the crack in the wall, near where I lost sight of the killer. I know what I think it is but I need confirmation." Mom pulled out and tiny bag with red bits in it.

**"**Hmm. Blood. Most certainly blood." She said taking a swab and putting it in the bag and then in the beaker. Then pouring some other comical that burned my nose in there.

"Ah, yes. Now whether or not it's from our young friend I can't say until I do more testing. Maybe I should ask him. I'm kidding." she said after mom and I gave her a look.

**"**Just let me know." Mom said leaving while I looked at the marks one last time.

Mohadevan turns to Ian's body

**"**Look familiar?" she asked holding up the beaker, I laughed and walked out of the room.

(Narrative pov- University pub)

At the university pub Norman draws Coreen as she works and two friends of his approach.

**"**Hey Norman, you said you were going to show up at the Ever quest Tournament last night." Jimmy said.

**"**We had 8 computers networked at once. It was freaking awesome." Ben explained while jimmy gave the okay sign and winked.

**"**Wow. I was busy. I have better things to do than hang out with undergrads." He said continuing his drawing of Coreen.

"Right. Because you're social life is such a whirl." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Something like that… yeah." Norman humored him.

**"**What? You got a date?" Ben exclaimed, a surprised look on his face.

**"**I might have." Norman said guarded staring at Coreen.

"Doing math tutoring for girls in the cheerleading squad is not considered a date, all right?" Jimmy said irritatedly.

**"**Look. I'm doing some stuff, some serious stuff, all right? I'm making some changes."

**"**Oh where to start? Wardrobe? Bank account card? Personality?" Ben said sarcastically.

**"**Hey we got another game Tuesday night if you're interested." Jimmy offered looking at him like he'd never seen him before.

**"**Screw that. All right? I'm not like you guys all right? I'm – I'm going to get the clothes. I'm going to get the money and I'm going to get the hot car, okay? And I'll tell you another thing. I'm going to get a girlfriend. A HOT one all right? You'll see. You're going to see all right? Oh hi." He said to Coreen who just came up.

**"**How's the orange pop?" she asked smiling standing on her heels.

**"**Uh…" Norman says staring dumbly at Coreen.

**"**You want another one?" she asked smiling.

**"**No. Uh, I'm done." He looks back at his friends, before turning back to her. "Say… here, take that," He hands her some money.

**"**Thanks." She said taking the money gratefully.

**"**No problem." Norman smiled. His friends looked shocked, as she walked away.

"Dude, where'd you get all that money?" Jimmy asked.

**"**Like I said boys, things are changing." He says gathering his things.

Norman gets up and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3 The Talk

I do not own Blood ties, the characters, or most of the plot. I do own Kailah and if I put her in here Sarah.

I had just woke up and came here to make sure mom got home okay. Vicki was getting ready to leave her office for the night but before she can the phone rings.

"Kailah can you get that for me please." She asked pleadingly. I sighed. I was going to Henry's condo after this I was still confused even after all my reading last night the only thing I got from the books was, _soul connecting, soul mates, bonding and my favorite night walkers dark orgasmic ritual sighting. _I walked over and picked the phone up. The caller I.D. said Mike Celluci. Time to mess with Dad. I motioned for mom to come here and I put it on speaker she looked confused.

"Hello, you there Vick?" he asked softly, my eyes went wide and I scrunched my nose up. Uck.

"Nelson Investigations. What can I do for you Sweet cheeks?" I asked in a deep sexy voice that sounded almost exactly like moms. My bit her hand to hold in her laughter.

"Vicki?" Dad asked sounding a bit scared. I can almost see his face.

"Oh it's just you I thought it was some rich hot guy, sorry daddy." I said in a sweet baby daddy's girl voice. Mom couldn't hold it in any longer and bust out laughing.

"Oh ha-ha, what is this give dad an aneurism day?!" he half yelled. We couldn't stop laughing.

"I don't know did it work?" I asked, he grunted.

"Anyway, I heard you spoke with the coroner." He said in an accusing tone.

**"**Oh, news travels fast in the bat cave." I joked. Mom smiled.

**"**Well it's a small world." He bit back. Mom chuckles, sitting in her chair while I lean on the desk.

**"**Did you call to trade cliché's or is there something you have to say to me?" she asked getting straight to the point.

**"**What the hell are you doing sniffing around this case?" he demanded.

"Snippy," I whispered to mom, she nodded in agreement.

**"**You know that information is confidential. That means it's between me and my client." Mom said smugly, turning to me as I bit my lip.

**"**What Client?" he asked confused.

"Your inquisitive mind. That's what I always loved about you." Mom said shaking her head. Dad chuckled. I was getting completely grossed out.

**"**Oh, why don't you tell me some of the rest then?" He offered.

**"**No, I don't think so. You're too obnoxious already. Uh, you know, though, if you were willing to share information this case could be solved a lot faster." Mom said hopefully.

**"**Oh I'm sorry; my ears must be playing tricks on me. Vicki Nelson, asking for help?" he teased. Eww!

**"**That's not what I said. I said share information." She said defensively.

**"**Well that's an interesting idea. Why don't we discuss it over Chinese?" he asked.

**"**You buying?" she asked. Dad chuckled. Uck kill me now.

**"**I figured you could write it off as a business expense. You know, consulting with the cities finest and all." He said cockily.

"Uh will you to get a room and fuck each other already, this is making me sick." I exclaimed.

"Kailah!" They yelled in unison. Ha! I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mom called. I turned and stuck my head in the door.

"For a walk I'll be home late, I have my cell on me. Love you guy's," I called before heading uptown towards Henry's.

**(****Narrative pov****) **

Norman returns home from the pub and throws his sketching book at the wall. Turning on some music he enters a hidden part of his loft where a pentagram and candles await him. Lighting the candles he begins his incantation and spills his blood.

"Domini Diabolus agge… dum! Ugh." He chanted. The air swirls and a Demon in all black appears.

**"**You surprise me, my son, calling me up so soon and after all those lovely toys I got for you." He chided. Stepping forward.

**"**This isn't like I thought. I want more." Norman commanded. Throwing his hand that didn't hold the goblet around.

**"**Of course you do. And I'm here to provide." He assured. Smiling evilly.

**"**Good. Good okay. 'Cause I want more money, I want some new clothes. I want a car, okay? A nice car. Get me a Porsche." He told him. running his hand over his chest.

**"**You know the price. Blood and souls." He smiled that evil smile again staring Norman in the eyes.

**"**Blood and souls. Fine, fine, whatever, take what you need okay? But do… just do what I say." He commanded again.

**"**Your wish is my command… sport." He joked.

The Demon laughs as he turns away and disappears in a rush of wind and a flurry of bats.

**"**Cool," Norman smiles, running his hand over the rim of the goblet.

**(****Kailah pov****)**

I opened the door to the building. This had to be it I could smell him all over it. I walked to the desk, where the doorman was eyeing me up and down. I looked at his name tag. Greg. I would have Bob.

"Hello Greg, do you think you could help me I'm looking for a Henry Fitzroy," I told him getting irritated with his wondering eyes.

"And now what would you want with him when you could have this," he said gesturing to himself. I think I'm going to puke up yesterday's blood. Huh. I really hate doing this, but it's needed.

I felt my eyes go black and in a deadly, echoic whisper I looked him dead in the eye.

"Tell me where Henry Fitzroy is and stop looking at my chest," I commanded. He blinked.

"I'm sorry ma'am Mr. Fitzroy is right behind you," he said Gesturing behind me. I turned my head slightly to make out Henry's stiletto and then turned back to the Doorman who'd eye's were roaming anywhere but my chest. I heard a growl and turned to see Henry glaring at the doorman who quickly looked away and started rearranging things on his desk, while Henry continued to glare at him.

He grabbed my waist possessively before leading me toward the elevator. Once we were on I tuned towards him smirking when I saw his pissed off face.

"You need a new doorman." I said quietly holding in a laugh. He cast me a glance and I smiled innocently. The next thing I knew he had me pressed against the elevator wall.

"You know you really should give me a warning before you do that now kindly let me go," I barley got the words out before he pressed his lips to mine.

I was flooded with emotions that I had never really felt before and all centered around this one person. Love, Lust, need, passion, protectiveness, possessiveness, want, and tenderness. It all came so suddenly I had to hold on to Henry to keep me from falling. We stayed like that kissing passionately until I felt the door open.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye before grabbing my hand and leading me to the end of the hall. He opened the door and guided me in. He shut the door while I looked around. He came up behind me and put his hands on my hips.

"Let's talk." He said walking me towards the coach.

(Narrative pov)

In a parking garage a woman is talking on a cell phone as she makes her way to her car.

**"**Yeah, I just got out of a meeting with Cindy and Rob. Network is screaming about the violence in the show. Well I told them this isn't the fifties, there's more violence in your kid's nursery schools." pause "Well they started the whole chicken and egg thing and that's when I lost it." She said.

As she's walking the woman hears some noises and stops talking as she starts running towards her car, getting in quickly and trying to calm down a little before continuing the conversation.

"Gerry? Uh… no. No, it was nothing. Where was I? Yeah, so I said, you know it's just a TV show. What does one more lousy murder at an act end matter?"

The demon puts his hand over her face as she screams and holds up one finger, a long, sharp razor shooting out from it.

**"**Sorry, love, you just got cancelled." He laughs.

**(****Kailah pov****)**

"Okay so let's recap. You and I are soul mates and what we did was imprint on each other, binding us?" I asked looking at Henry for confirmation. He nodded. "Okay. So you were the Duke of Richmond, but you gave that up to become a vampire and spend the rest of eternity with Maria, but after you turned and she trained you she left you and you ended up getting captured by some cult that preformed a ritual with you as the sacrifice. After you escaped you moved around and began making graphic novels?" I recapped. He smiled and nodded.

"And your mother and father were partners and were engaged to be married but after they had you they broke it off and you moved in with your mom who lost her job and became a private investigator because of an eye problem," he looked at me, before going on. "When you fifteen you were forced to become a vampire in a demonic ritual and were left to figure it all out by your self, you haven't told your mother or father because there at work and think your studying all day." He asked incredulously. I nodded, looking him in the eye.

"I went through my mom's files' yesterday and found out that Ian worked at a bar down town I was going to go ask around about him, wanna come?" I asked cocking my head to the side and pouting. He smiled and laughed before nodding. I stood up and pulled him up. He stopped and looked me over.

"First I have to feed." He said looking me in eye. I thought for a second before sitting down and moving my hair to the side giving him access to my neck. He knelt in front of me not breaking eye contact before pushing me down and straddling me. He leaned his head down and pressing his lips to my neck.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. I put my hands into his hair.

"Yes," I moaned as he sunk his fangs into my neck and sucked, I moaned and bucked my hips. God the feeling was erotic. After a few minutes he pulled out and licked the few droplets that escaped on my neck. He pulled up and kissed me passionately letting me taste my blood on his tongue.

When he pulled away he closed his eyes and smiled savoring the felling of my blood in his veins. After a few minutes he stood up pulling me with him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, running one of his hands under my shirt.

"Tisk, tisk we have to go to the club." I said biting his bottom lip. He growls and tightens his grip on me. He kissed me forcefully. I growl and pin him to the wall.

"Henry control your self. We have time for that latter." I purred seeing his eyes blacken with lust. He grabbed my hand leading me to the door.

"Then let's get this over with." He snarled. I giggled as he pushed me against the elevator wall again.


End file.
